Pop Star
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Hermione has a secret life she doesn't share with the boys, what happen when that secret life is suddenly thrown into the spotlight? Can Harry and Ron forgive her for keeping secrets, or will the rift grow too big?


Harry, Ron and Hermione crept down a London street, shivering slightly in the lightly falling snow around them. They had decided to move back into town to buy some supplies and rest somewhere warm for once, and were in the process of looking for a place to stay.

Across the street, music could be heard faintly from a club that was lit brightly.

"Come on" Hermione said, gesturing towards the club's entrance. harry and Ron were both two tired to resist. A couple of warm drinks could do them some good.

The trio went inside and Hermione produced a few fake Id's to get them all the way in. They took a table near the bar, and Harry went to go get drinks.

Ron sat watching Hermione, who almost had the look of a scared cat. The blaring music and the flashing lights made her look different than usual. His thought pattern was interrupted when a young girl stopped by their table.

"Oh my god, it can't be!" She squealed. Hermione looked as if she very much wanted to hex the screaming girl.

"Everyone, Roxenne is back!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Hermione visibly paled as the entire club went silent. Harry and Ron froze, their hands on their wands. The manager of the club came out, a short and balding man.

"Miss Roxenne, it is an enchantment to see you here again, would you grace us with a show?" He asked. Hermione's eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about" She stammered.

"It's been a while, but I never forget a singer, especially not one as popular as you" The manager replied. Already, a couple of assistants were beginning to pull Hermione out of her seat.

"You aren't properly dressed, but we can fix that" The manager continued, gesturing for the girls to take her away. They did, and Ron stood to protest, looking around for Harry.

"Hermione!" He yelled. Harry came back at that moment, carrying three cans of soda.

"What's going on?" He asked, his eyes widening as he saw Hermione's vacant spot. Ron sat back down, nervously fidgeting.

"They took Hermione, the people here think she's some sort of pop star or something" He groaned, a panicked look creeping onto his face.

"This was not a good idea" Harry said, sitting as well. All they could possibly do was wait.

* * *

Almost fifteen minutes later, the announcer came out, and the club went silent.

"As some of you may know, we have a very special guest here today that you haven't seen for quite some time. Winner of three music awards, Roxenne!"

The lights onstage dimmed, and a buzzing beat started to play. As the colored lights came up, Hermione's figure was visible with her back turned.

"When the dark of the night comes around. That's the time, that the animal comes alive. Looking for something wild" Hermione turned, and the boys could see that she had been transformed. Her hair was pulled back, and purple glitter covered her face. She was wearing skinny jeans and a sparkling purple and green top. Harry and Ron gaped in wonder.

"And now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am. Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag. Got my drunk text on, i'll regret it in the mornin'. But tonight I don't give a, I don't give a-"

Every trace of Hermione's english accent was gone as she sang her song. Ron had heard this song once in a while on the muggle radio, but he had no idea... Hermione...

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all" As Ron watched, Hermione and the back-up singers began a complex dance routine.

"And they turn me on when they Take It Off. When they Take It Off. Everybody Take It Off"

With one last spin Hermione finished, bowing slightly. Harry and Ron joined in clapping. The noise resumed, and the boys tried their best to keep their tempers in check.

Another fifteen minutes later, Hermione made her way back to them, slightly out of breath. Ron stood up and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the club, Harry in tow.

Neither of the boys spoke to her all the way to the motel, where Ron slammed the door as hard as he could.

"When were you going to tell us Hermione, eh? Didn't think we had a right to know about your secret life as a pop star"

"I didn't think it was relevant!" She protested, grabbing a towel and wiping the glitter from her face.

"Hermione, this is a big deal, Voldemort could have tracked you down through the recording records. He could have already found your parents" Harry said, tossing her some fresh clothes.

"I haven't done any shows since I was 14!"

"Doesn't matter" Ron said, obviously very upset.

"Ronald" Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, I just don't get it" Ron turned to her, and Hermione could see that he indeed, was very hurt.

"Ron, what don't you get? I was a child pop star, and I quit so that I didn't have so much on my plate" Hermione looked close to tears.

"Why wouldn't you tell us? Why couldn't you tell me!" Ron yelled.

"Because I was scared of what you would say" Hermione said quietly.

"I thought you would think it was stupid that maybe for a moment I had a glimmer of a life in the muggle world, and I was right" With that, Hermione ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Now you've done it" Harry said, throwing some more clothes onto the bed, avoiding Ron's angry stare.

"What am I supposed to do, Harry? She kept this from us, and now-"

"It doesn't matter, it's her business" Harry cut him off.

Ron picked up the nearest thing he could find and threw it at Harry's head, which happened to be Hermione's glitter-stained towel. Purple sparkles floated down into Harry's hair.

"Ron, stop it, alright? Just because Hermione is secretly an ex-pop star doesn't give you the right to be a bloody prat about it" Harry said, turning to face Ron with an angry look on his face.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but instead flopped down on the farthest bed and turned his back to Harry. The only sound was the shower running.

A half hour went by, and Harry lay down on the other bed and stared at the ceiling, tracing aimless patterns in the plaster. The shower was still running, and he knew that Ron was waiting for it to stop as well.

A while passed, and the shower stopped. Hermione still didn't emerge. They could now hear small sobs emitting from behind the bathroom door.

Harry thunked his head against the wall, Ron groaned. Neither of them liked it when Hermione was crying.

"You should go talk to her" Harry said, staring at the ceiling again.

Ron ignored him.

"Ron, did you hear me?"

Silence.

"Ron..."

Instead of going to comfort Hermione, Ron rolled off the bed and left the motel room, slamming the door behind him. Harry could hear his angry footsteps going down the hall.

"Damn it" He said, banging his head on the wall again.

Then, the bathroom door opened, and a sniffling Hermione stepped out, wrapped in only a towel. Quietly, she went to her bag and started to rummage through it.

"Hermione?" Harry sat up, facing her. She shook her head, choking back a sob. Dropping the bag and grabbing some of the clothes Harry had pulled out earlier, she disappeared into the bathroom again.

Harry sighed and got up, going over and leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Hermione, please come out"

She did, this time clad in her pajamas. Harry tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, brushing a tear off her cheek in the process.

"Hermione, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight, I don't think you should share with Ron" Hermione nodded, and quietly went to his bed, slipping under the blankets and staring up at the ceiling. harry followed suit, extinguishing the lights as he went.

The pair laid in silence for a couple minutes, then Harry broke the silence.

"You know, as much as he doesn't show it, Ron does care for you very much Hermione"

She didn't answer, only turned on her side and let out a quiet sob before falling asleep.

Harry sighed. Things were such a mess.


End file.
